mew mew crisis
by blade-of the-azure-sky
Summary: have you ever wondered what it would be like if there waqs a sixth mew mew well if there was would it be good or evil or both in this fic the mms meet a new mew mew r
1. girl in black

Whee ok this is my first mew mew fic so please r&r me want to know what you think so hear it goes

Disclaimer me no own anything

From above the highest building in Tokyo stood a girl. She wore a black dress boots and a katana in hand with corn colored blonde hair.

"Death." She said.

She held out a black bottle undid the top it disappeared taking the building and other numerous buildings in a half mile radius. Nothing was left except a big crater and her just laughing at the destruction she caused.

"Stop right there!" Someone yelled out.

"Hmm who the hack are you?" She asked with a devilish tone.

"We are the Tokyo mew mews!" They all said at the same time as the girl grinned.

"well well I knew that would get you attention.......now let the games begin!" She yelled as jumped up high at extreme speed.

"katana check!" SHE yelled at the top of her lungs as she held the katana, it started to grow dark red she then fell heading straight towards them. At the final second before she hit the earth she slashed at them with the katana leaving a giant gash on the earth's surface knocking the mew mew almost completely unconscious, while she landed safely and the katana returned to normal.

"Heh pathetic." Se said and walked off.

It was getting dark and the mew mews had just got back to the café to see a mysterious girl sitting on one of the chairs.

"Well hello what can I get you?" asked Lettuce.

"Girls!" Ryou said exhausted.

"Oh ryou what's the matter?" asked Ichigo.

"well um um it seems this girl is a mew mew!" Ryou said in surprise.

"B.but I thought we were the only mew mews." They all said in the surprise of there being a sixth mew mew.

"ell it appears we miss calculated we once tested on this one girl but the out come did not go well we thought she wouldn't inherit any powers but she gave us a demonstration of how powerful they were." Ryou said.

"Well then welcome to the team miss........."Mint said

"It's Ella my name is Ella" Ella said smiling.

"yay another friend" Pudding said with glee.

"Pudding stop swinging on the ropes." Ichigo said putting her hand on her head.

"Oh but it is fun" She said in a sorrowful voice.

"(hhhmm this should be fun I can't wait to spend time with them)." Ella thought smiling.

whee okay this is what I came up with so far so R&R


	2. day in park

Yay chap 2 pf mew mew crisis sorry the first chap was so short so me have to make this one longer well hope you enjoy r&r as soon as I get more reviews I will start updating on a new chap so here goes nothing PLEASE PLEASE R&R.............

It was the next day and yet the crater was still there, Ichigo had went to investigate the situation to see if there had been any news but alas there had not been any change. But ever since the show down with the girl in the black dress she had been seeing her everywhere. And the closer she got to the crater the more and more she saw her but she was not imagining her she had soon after started hearing her foot steps one after another getting louder and louder.

"I.is she following me? I have to get out of here." And with that Ichigo turned around and ran franticly to get away from the girl.

She could hear the girl chasing after her.

"W.what does she want with me and why does she want to destroy Tokyo?" She asked trying to figure out.

She soon heard the foot steps cease and no longer saw the girl chasing her, she gave a breath of relief and continued to walk she was half way back to the café when she looked at her watch.

"Oh no I'm late!" She said franticly and ran towards the park as fast as she could.

Although when she arrived the park was like a ghost town there was no one to be found. She was starting to feel tired from the effect of all the walking and running she had done in the past three hours so she sat down at one of the benches nearby. She soon started to doze off trying to keep her eyes open but the effort failed and she soon passed out.

Meanwhile at the café

"Dang that Ich...."

"um Ella are you ok" Lettuce asked interrupting Ella who sounded irritated .

"Just leave me alone I don't feel like talking at the moment. (Phew that was close.)" She said sounding even more irritated.

"Oh ok I guess I'll leave you alone." Lettuce said staring into the violet eyes of Ella full of rage, and walked off.

Back in the park.

Ichigo woke up looking straight into her one true loves eyes .

"Oh Masaya I'm sorry I fell asleep." She said hoping he would not mind to much.

"It's ok you know that I'll wait for you no matter how long you take now come with me." Masaya said with a smile and walked even further into the park. Ichigo got up and chased after him, they continued to walk Ichigo still very tired so she was limping most of the way until Masaya picked her up .

"Were here." He said putting her down on top of a stretched out on the floor with a basket on it.

He sat down next to her opening it up pulling out all of the food from the basket.

"Wow Masaya this looks great!" Ichigo said

"Well dig in." He said chomping down on some rice balls.

When they got finished eating Masaya and Ichigo went to the swings and Masaya pushed her.

"( I wish everyday can be like this peaceful and with the one I love.)" She thought grinning .

"Well are you ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah thanks for the great day!" She said.

.....................................................................................

Well me hopey you enjoy pwease r&r -


	3. midnhigt rairder

okay everyone i am going well actually just did make the 3rd chap 2 mew mew crisis thank you for the reviews eveyone and sorry I didn't update sooner. now r&r for the next chapter )  
"Good night mom and dad." Ichigo said walking into her room. She walked over to her bed and layed down thinking of all that happened today getting chased by the girl in black and her date with Masayo. She smiled smiled closing her eyes she saw the picture of Masayo on the stand, next to her bed, and said "Good night Masayo." And with that she dozed off to sleep.

::Ichigo dreaming::

"Huh where am I" She said searhing the room. It was completly white. She walked around when out of no where she heard a voice that sounded like a girl.

"help..me someone...I am slowly dieing. My opposite side is taking control of my body soon I will be nothing more than a forgotten memory."

"who are you?" Ichigo asked

"Help me soon it will be over the world will die help me.  
Ichigo."

"Tell me who you are this doesn't make any sense."Ichigo demanded.

"Aahhhhhh."

"whats wrong?" Ichigo asked nervously

"Sh.she's here run Ichigo."

A door apeared behind her, she started to run hearing the ground colapse behind her. At the last second as the last of the floor tile was falling she jumped through the door and woke up breathing heavy. She regained thought when she heard someone scurry around the room and a thude.

She quickly turned on the light to see the girl in black sitting on the right corner of her bed holding her katana that was covered in what looked like blood Ichigo gasped and asked yelling "What did you do?"

The girl pointed to the opposite side of the bed. Ichigo turned her head to see Masayo laying in a pool of blood with gashes and cuts all over his body

"(gasp) Why are you doing this, what do you plan to gain from this?"

without another word the girl stuck her katana through the colour of Ichigo's shirt without pinatrating the skin flinging her out the window. Ichigo flew through the bushes landing on the road the girl climbed out of the window and onto the top of the house unscrewing another black bottle

"Your not worth the effort....yet."

And with that the girl dissapeared taking that neighborhood Masayo and all,  
just missing Ichigo. Ichigo held her head in her hands crying and felt the sleeve of her arm there was blood and a lot to. She heard footsteps it was Ella.

"Ichigo! are you alright?" She asked with concern in her voice seeing the crater and the gash on Ichico's arm.

"I'm okay it was her she came to take Masayo away from me."

"Ichigo...." Ella helped Ichigo up and led her to the cafe but it was to late the cafe was gone to it was also a crater the girls and ryou were already there. They all ran up to Ichigo and Ella.

They all explained what happened to each other Ichigo told her story and the girls told her that the girl just appeared and it was gone.

----

okies that is the end R&R and i will add new chap till then good day. end 


	4. the truth

okay it has been awhile so i have decided to update so lets start mmc vol 4 mwahahahahahahaH -  
Ichigo woke up the next morning flashbacks of the night before running through her moind. In the bed beside her Ella was still asleep Ella had offered her to spend the night at her house till everything was back to normal.

"I wonder if mom and dad are alright I don't even know if they are still alive after they dissapeared....." Ichigo thought to her self feeling tears roll down her face. Ella woke up at that moment to see Ichigo

"Ichigo."Ella said hugging Ichigo "It will be alright."

"No it won't I don't even know if they are still alive."

"Hmm well lets watch t.v. maybe it will help you." Ella said turning on the t.v. But it didn't help in fact it made matters worse on the t.v was the news channel showing a map of the world with a total of thirty craters

"Oh my god." Ichigo gasped closing her eyes and crying even harder while Ella quickly turned off the t.v.

"Ichigo...it."

"Don't you dare say it will be okay, if she can do this in one night what do you think she can do in a week." Ichigo snapped.

"Well the truth is I don't really know I just want to believe it will get better,in fact I know we can stop her."

"You know you're right Ella we will stop her for Masayo .....for everyone." Ichigo said cheering up a little.

Ella smiled at Ichigo. "Well I guess we should go meet everyone."

"Okay"

After they got dressed they headed for Mint's house were they decided to meet but no one was there it was another crater with a note. Ichigo picked it up and read it;

Dear Ichigo,  
Heh heh heh heh well as you can see you are all alone there is no one left except my sister well more like clone...

Ichigo stopped for a second and looked at Ella in disguist then continued reading.

If you want to see you friends again meet me at city hall before 5p.m were the only thing that hasn't dissapeared will be.

sincerely Ella

Ichigo got up tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"I guess you know huh?" Ella asked.

Ichigo ignored and walked right past her and down the street.Ella ran after her grabing her by the arm.

"Ichigo you don't understand let me explain everything."Ella said, but Ichigo just shook off her hand

"When were you going to tell us you knew who that jerk was."

"But I knew you guys wouldn't have understood even if I told you just like you are reacting now Ichigo, I was afraid of exactlly this I just wanted to be your friend and hang out with you and your friends but..."

"But what it's to late now everyone is gone everyone is dead and it all could've been prevented but no it's all you're fault"Ichigo snapped and ran off.

"I swear I'll kill you Ella." Ichigo said as she ran as fast as she could to city hall 


	5. the begining of the end pt 1

okay it's finally here the final chap of meh fiction can't believe it oh welll noww shalt we start. ....................

Ella sat on the sidewalk her body felt like mush. "The stronger she gets the weaker I get, and the faster I die.......Ichigo I am sorry." She got up "I want to help the best I can ichigo I am coming." She started running towards city hall. Meanwhile Ichigo was just reaching it.

"Ella....I guess I shouldn't have took it out on her." But Ichigo was cut off as the ground in front of her dissapeared.

"Ooops I missed." said evil Ella and dissapeared.

"Arg I'll get you for this." She looked back to see the land behind her disapearing. "I have to hurry or she might win I can't let that happen." She continued on making it to city hall. She walked around for a minute not seeing evil Ella anywhere,then out of no where a hand grabed her from behind "Heh heh poor Ichigo no one left to protect you." Evil Ella said.

Around the street Ella was trying to get to city hall but running out of breath and the land disapearing three feet behind her. "I can't do it anymore." She said collapsing and being swallowed up by the darkness. The next thing she knew she was in complete darkness when the other mew mews appeared they each touched her forehead.

"Save Ichigo." They all said ,and everything turned white. She was holding onto the last remaining land of tokyo which was city hall she could here Ichigo and her clone talking. She pulled herself up she knew she could help Ichigo but there was only one way to use her secret mew mew powers.

"Mew mew metamorph." She said lightly so they could not hear. Her cloths turned into a white and gold dress she grew white ears and a white tail, and from her back grew golden and white wings stretching five feet long. "Goddess wing check." Ella's wings raised and blades shoot out from her wings formed from feathers striking evil Ella in the back

"Aaaaaahhhhhh." Evil Ella cried out in pain releashing Ichigo from her grasp.

"E.Ella." Ichigo said hugging Ella

"Move she's not finished yet."

"Huh." Ichigo said getteing out of the way seeing evil Ella kneeling.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh you think your stonger than me that is a laugh." Evil Ella said two large bumps forming on her back that exploded into two large demon wings. "Heh heh chew on this." Her wings lit up and two dark beams shot from her eye sending Ella and Ichigo flying into the darkness but they emerged Ella holding Ichigowith wings flapping.

mwa hahahahahah i lied this is not the last chap I had more inspiration. 


	6. the beggining of the end pt 2

okay the we're back on the story lets begin were we last left off evil ella good ella and ichigo were fighting lets see what happens next   
Ella put ichigo back on the ground "I didn't think it would be easy." Ichigo said

"Neither did I, she has gained to much power once a section of the earth is gone she gains all the life force it had."Ella said

"(Gasp) Does that mean everyone is dead?" Ichigo asked with concern and despare.

"No but they are in a state of comatose." 

"Well how long before they you know..."

"At most they have 24 hours." "N.no why we have to stop her...um where did she go?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"She's not sround here the only place left for her to go is America the only place not effected by the darkness."

"Why hasn't it affected America?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't really know." She said closing her eyes. Ichigo looked at her.

"Your lieing, you do know tell me."

"She wants to give them the most pain for what they did to her."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Well I'm not the real clone, she is I was cloned the process was easy for me but for her not really. I was already a mew mew when they tested me, but when she was cloned they wanted a more powerful being I remeber her before this she was normal she didn't enherit my powers I remeber what they did to her she was so fragile she could barely do anything by herself. They enjected her directly with animal dna not just one but hundreds each day I was there."

"Um why were you there."Ichigo asked

"My parents were the top enginers of the research fasility for cloning they were the ones that gave the order to clone me. They always took me to their work to test my powers along with hers, soon I started to grow stronger with every day so did my clone but even faster till one day she was to powerful to control that was four months ago somehow she has figured how to destroy the planet without doing anything. Her first attack was my parents I tried to stop her."

"Did she use those black bottles?" Ichigo asked "No! instead she slaughtered them right in front of me and destroyed the whole facility I tried to stop her but she was to pwerful and now all of this is happening I blame my parents I don't blame my clone it was my parents if not for them none of this would have ever happened." Ella said between sobs.

"She is like a sister to me I was there for her she was always with us my parents brought her home every night when she cried I was there for a whole year then four months ago. I loved her she wasn't just a clone to me she was a sister we played we laughed we cried it was the best time of my life. I miss her sometimes when i'm alone." Ella cried out.

"Ella.."Ichigo said hugging her."I believe in happy endings we'll make her comeback to her senses." "thank youthe only reason she is attacking America is because all this happened there." "oh don't worry we'll save her some how."

well i end thereso far yeah read and review please 


	7. the beggining of the end pt3

okay finally i have decided to make the new chap hope you likey thanks chibs and every other reviewer i have or had R&R now on wid the next capp like thingo-o

"We're finally here." Ichigo said as Ella put her on the ground.

"Somethings not right!" Ella said

"Huh? W.what's that?" Ichigo asked gasping. In the ground in front of them was darkness with a bright purple radiating from the centerand slowly growing to the edges.

"Ichigo stand back!Their coming."Ella said with a suprised tone of voice.

"Who's coming?"Ichigo asked confused. As soon as she had asked the final four mew mews jumped from the darkness but their outfits weren't right, they were now in black. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh." Ichigo yelled as mew mew Zankura jabbed her straight in the stomach knocking the breath out of her. Ella rushed to her side and when she regained her breath Ella said

"Somethig isn't right look at their eyes." She said pointing. Their eyes were no longer their original colors they were now glowing crimson red. "They are being controlled by my clone." Ella said not wanting to believe it but knew it was the truth

"Okay time to transform strawberry metamorphases!" Ichigo yelled. she was surounded in a bright light and and then she was in mew mew form only this time she had a pair of pink and golden wings"Huh ? Why do i have wings?" Ichigo asked Ella in shock.

"Well when you are ovetaken by a great amount of emotional energy you gain more power to help you when the fight. It's like your spirit wants to help you and this is the most help it can give." Ella said holding the place were her heart is.

"W.wait how do you know this?" asked Ichigo

"Well when I first came to the cafe Ryou told me. I was testing my powers and he asked me why I had wings, then I told him it happened after my sister died but we all know what really happened and then he explained everything.I didn't understand at first then I started to believe because you can feel it."Ella said.

"Feel what?" Ichigo asked

"Your spirit it's holding you just touch were your heart is suppossed to be."Ella said smiling. Ichigo felt her heart but something was there it was an arm when she touched it a pink figure appeared and was hugging her it was shaped in her form "Well did you see it?" Ella asked smiling.

"Yes. It's warm." Ichigo said fealing a surge of strength flow through her body.

"Okay Ichigo it's now or never we have to beat them if we want to pass any further."Ella said to Ichigo.

"Okay I'm ready,please forgive me girls." Ichigo said forming a bell in her hand it lit up. "Strawberry check!" and with that the bell lit even brighter Ichigo started flying towards themwhe the bell emitted a pink light that surrounded Ichigo's bodyshe bashed into Zankuro making her fly back about ten feet and kicked Mint but she fought back by punching Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo put her into a head lock and threw her over her head smashing her into the ground.Mint grabbed her leg and threw her a few feet.

Ella's wings lit up in a gold light emitted from them "Snow check!"Ella said and a blizzard flew from her wings going straight towards Pudding freezing her feet to the ground. "Snow hypnosis."Ella said as powdered snow flew from her wings putting Pudding to sleep. She then ran towards Lettuce but Lettuce countered

"letuce check." she said asshe held up her hand and water flew from them making Ella crash into a nearby wall

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed out in pain. She got up but Lettuce had already started another attack. "No!snow check!" Ella yelled both their attacks had hit but Ella's attack was strong enough to freeze the blast and Lettuce from the neck down.

Ichigo got up and went into a fist figth with Mint. Ichigo punched Mint in the shoulder knocking her down on the floor finally making her pass out, but Zankura was running toward her at a high speed. Ichigo punched her in the stomach just enough to knock her out.

"Well shall we I think we pretty much handled this little situation." Ella said.

"Yeah you know where the lab is that she's heading to right?" Ichigo asked

"Yes lets go I can feel her she is already there."Ella said as they walked toward the factory.

-

woot okay guess what next and final chap so r&R and i mean r &R if you want to see the next chap anytim soon please.


	8. the beginning of the end pt4

well guess what it's the final chap i can't believe it well here goes r&r 

"Um Ella nothing has even changed here in America. There's cars and everything even little kids playing in their yards?" Ichigo said to Ella confused.

" The truth is she is under the factory using some kind of power amplifier to make herself stronger so she can take out America in one hit." Ella said pointing to a building further down the road.

"Is she in there it's so gloomy all the windows are broken." Ichigo said nervously.

"Believe it or not that is the way it has always been I don't understand why." She stopped for a second and felt a hand tug on her sleeve. She turned to see a little girl standing next to her. "Um..... can I help you little girl." She said puzzled.

"Oh it's just that I really like your costume." She said smiling.

"Oh why thank you very much." Ella said patting the girl on her head. Then the girls eyes glew crimson red and said. "She is watching you." And with that she jumped into the darkness that had formed behind them.

"So she's using their eyes to watch us."Ella said crying.

"Does that mean some of the people are from the areas of the world covered in darkness?" Ichigo asked dumblly.

"Yes, we have to hurry it's just a block away."Ella said as they both ran towards the factory. They kicked the double doors down and ran to the stair case that ran down to the basement. "Are you ready Ichigo,once we go down there's no turning back?" Ella asked.

"yes we have to save everyone the world is counting on us mom dad masayo and all the mew mews."Ichigo said with determination. they ran down the stairs to the basement. could here noises coming from within that sounded like sparks. they finally reached the bottom but what they found was terrifying the room was completly shrouded in darkness. When they stepped into it took them straight to the battle ground and there waiting for them was evil Ella sitting in a chair decorated with black roses.

"Well I thought you two would never make it I waited for so long. And my dar Ichigo look at you, you grew your wings."

"Are we to late have you reached your full potential?" Ella asked as evil Ella got out of the chair.

"Yes my dear,I have I am the ultamite being, but there is one more step I need and that is you Ella."she said grinning.

"Me? What do you need me for?" Ella asked with rage.

"I neeed to drain your life force, and with it I will be no longer a clone but a full blooded human I will be you I will be complete what I have always wanted to be complete. I have ever since the day I was born into this world." She said laughing

"What makes you think you can be human by killing me?"Ella asked not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"Because my dear mom and dad told me." She said pointing to a corner.

and there they were Ella's parents and evil Ella's creators.

"Why are you doing this you killed them."Ella said.

"Yes, but I think it makes the battle more emotional don't you?" she asked snickering.

-

mwhahahahahahah i lie okay one more chap


	9. the beginning of the end pt5

well hello again it took a while but i have come back been busy with homework and school and other crap so here it is the second to last chapter of mew mew crisis.

"I'm bored with this world.I want to be real, Ella i'm sorry ,but I don't want to be some freak clone anymore."Evil Ella cried "this world deserves to die for what it did to me and what it did to itself polution, death, murder."

"But not everyone is like that I'm not and neither is Ichigowe'd be your friends." Ella criedout tears rolling down her face.

"Friends." Evil Ella said taken aghast. "W.who needs friends I don't friends just get in your way."

"I am an angel and you're a demon we aren't the same you are real." Ella said

"That's exactly what I am talking about." Evil Ella said clutching her fist. "Because I came out a demon they treated me like a failure. I.I'll never forgive them I'll hunt every last one of those researches and they will die I'm stronger now and I will kill them all." Evil Ella said the wings frorming on her back.

"Please think about what your-" She was interupted when Ichigo put her hand on her shoulder.

"Ella it's to late she is to inraged with power, we have to stop her know otherwise the world and all it's people will die. We have to kill her." Ichigo said frowning.

"Kill me thats a laugh, how about no." Evil Ella said snapping her fingers.

Ichigo felt a hand grab her leg she screamed as it pulled her further into the darkness. Ella tried to grab her hand but it was to late she was gone.Ichigo felll through the darkness unconcious she could barely breathe the further she fell the more the darkness made it harder for her to breathe.

"Ichigo!" Ella scearmed balling. "What did you do to her?"

I just sent her to her grave she must be gasping for air as we speak." evil Ella smiled wickedly. "Now my dear it's time to die."

Elsewhere Ichigo's breathing had turned into deep gasps she was now concious, but what she didn't expect happened. The mew mews surrounded her. They grabbed her arms and led her back to the darkness to where she could breathe again. Ichigo could tell that they were close to the surface.

"Why do we have to fight." Ella said as Ichigo came out from the darkness and rtolled on the ground. Ichigo was caughing.

"Hmm it seems they don't want you two to die oh well I'll just have to kill you myself." Evil Ella said gripping her katana.

"Does that mean the mews saved you too?" Ella asked Ichigo

"Yes and I believe they saved you when you were trying to get to me and evil Ella were fighting?"Ichigo asked

"Thats right I guess they want us to survive." Ella said

"well it's time to dies are you ready?" Evil ella asked

"To bad we're not the ones that are going to die." they both said readying their weapons.


	10. a sad ending

okay well i'm tired of no one reviewing this story except for one person cbc so i do thank you so this will be the last chapter of mew mew crisis.

"Well are ready to lose?" evil Ella asked lunging at Ichigo with her katana. Ichigo dodged the blow and said.

"No your the one thats going to lose strawberry bell." Ichigo yelled as a pink beam flew from the bells knocking evil Ella to the ground. Ella used her staff to blast her clone with an ice beam making her cry out in pain.

"AAAhhhhhh w.why...why am I losing even with all my power?" Evil Ella asked her katana turning black. "Ultimate katana check!" She yelled jumping in the air slashing downwards beams of darkness flowwing from the katana aimed at Ella and Ichigo. they both moved out of the way

"Snow bells!" they said combining their weapons. a huge wave of blue and isce beams flew from the baby blue bells they were both holding.. Evil Ella tried to dodge the blow, but was hit. her body froze and she fellfrom the air crashing down the ice shattered around her.

"Ella the reason you can't win is because you don't have friends to back you up. Unlike you we have the power of the other mews our family and the whole world on our side." they said. "What do you have you have, power nothing else you are all by yourself. Maybe things would have been different if you weren't bent on revenge. This pain that you are going through is because of all the evil deeds you've commited and all the people you have kill."they both said.

" I will not give up if i'm going to die i am going to take the whole world with me." Evil Ella said being surrounded by darkness her body started to change her features all turned black her body was stretched out . the groiund shook under themturning a bright glowing light.

"Ella she's going to blow up the world we have to stop her now. use all the power in your body to stop her." Ella nodded. " strawberry bell full power, Snow check fiull power!" they both yelled the pink and snow beams flowed towards evel Ella. knocking he body to the ground the next thing they knew they were out od the darkness and on the world not just the world but back in Japan. they had done it the world had been brought back. the mews were also surrounding them smiling. I chigo embraced all of them.

Ella looked around trying to find her... sister. but it was a fatal efort che had been blown away by the blast. Ells cried the mews wathed her wishing that they could do something but all they could do was give her comfort. They each hugged hersaying don't worry it will be alright. Ella stopped crying and said. " Yeah I know lets go protect the world."

end

okay so like if anybody wants i'll make another one telling what happens after this fateful encounter.


End file.
